Harry Potter und das Geheimnis der Blacks
by philis-hits-ff
Summary: Harry versucht sich von seinen Freunden und dem Rest der Welt abzuschotten. Doch seine Freunde sind mit seinem Verhalten nicht einverstanden. Derweil gerät Harry in größere Bedrängnis, doch ein mysteriöses Buch aus der Blackschen Bibliothek führt ihn in e
1. Chapter 1

_**Kleine Inhaltsangabe:**_

_**Harry versucht sich von seinen Freunden und dem Rest der Welt abzuschotten. Doch seine Freunde sind mit seinem Verhalten nicht einverstanden. Derweil gerät Harry in größere Bedrängnis, doch ein mysteriöses Buch aus der Blackschen Bibliothek führt ihn in eine andere Welt... Paarings noch offen...auf jeden fall Ron/Hermine - Harry ist in der Story vermutlich independent...ein bisschen supernatural...mal sehen... **_

_Hallo, Ihr! Hier bin ich mit einer neuen Geschichte! Ich weiß was ihr jetzt denkt°°° (der hat ja noch nich´ mal seine alte fertig!)°°° Aber keine Angst ich werde die alte Geschichte auch noch weiter schreiben...Mir ist jetzt einfach mal was anderes eingefallen und ich dachte ich schreibs mal auf )_

_Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt, lasst mir einfach ein Review da - wenn sie euch nicht gefällt - dann lasst trotzdem ein Review dag ! Sag mir eure Meinung! Ich bin gespannt! Ich lebe von euren Meinungen...also lasst mich nicht zu kurz kommen...bitte...! G_

_Jetzt aber die Geschichte! ---_

Kapitel 1

Harry ging alleine durch die Winkelgasse. Im Vorbeigehen blieb er am ein oder anderen Schaufenster stehen und besah die reichlich geschrumpfte Auswahl an Auslagsware. Die meisten Läden der Winkelgasse hatten geschlossenen , die meisten Türen waren vernagelt.

Harry war nur einer von wenigen Zauberern die es in diesen Tagen mit Mut in die Winkelgasse geschafft hatten.

Harry wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Er war nun seit drei Tagen volljährig, doch das hatte nichts an seinem Gefühlszustand geändert. Er war nach wie vor mies gelaunt. Er wusste nicht was es war – die Trauer um den Tod von Professor Dumbledore?

Harry hatte sich zunehmenst vor seinen Freunden verschlossen. Diese hatten das nicht verstehen können. Die Briefe von ihnen die anfangs noch knapp von ihm beantwortet worden waren, warf Harry jetzt nur noch achtlos in den Koffer ohne auch nur einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Seine Freunde sollten sich von ihm fernhalten, verstanden sie dass denn nicht?

Es war zu ihrem Besten, er brachte alle in Gefahr. In seiner Nähe waren sie dem sicheren Tod geweiht. Harry hatte sich vorgenommen alleine die verbleibenden Horcruxe zu finden. Er brauchte sie nicht! Er brauchte niemanden.

Die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen hing ihm zum Halse raus.

Entweder man verachtete ihn und hielt ihn für einen verwöhnten kleinen Jungen oder man himmelte ihn an und erwartete von ihm die Weltrettung. Fanden diese verdammten Murksköpfe denn kein Mittelmaß? Konnten sie ihn denn nicht wie einen normalen Teenager behandeln? Doch da war der Haken, er war nicht normal.

Vor Harry erschien die trostlose Fassade des tropfenden Kessels. Er ging schnellen Schrittes durch den Schankraum ohne auch nur die Leute eines Blickes zu würdigen. Die schwarze Robe hatte er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen, den Rest verdeckten die Haare. Sie waren ziemlich lang geworden, seit er sich das letzte Mal in die Öffentlichkeit gewagt hatte. Eigentlich könnte er einen Haarschnitt gebrauchen, überlegte HArry. Doch nein! Ihm war es gerade recht das man ihn nicht erkannte. Er würde die Haare so lassen. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, verharrte er ratlos vor der Tür des tropfenden Kessels. Was sollte er tun?

Zu den Dursleys, bei denen er vor drei Tagen ausgezogen war, wollte er nicht zurück. Nie mehr! Aber wo sonst hin?

Die letzten Nächte war er rastlos durch die Straßen Londons gezogen. Das würde er nicht noch eine Nacht durchhalten, selbst nicht mit diesem gutschmeckenden Zaubertrank den er zufällig erworben hatte.

Was machte ein normaler Muggel nachts in London? Natürlich! Er suchte sich ein Hotel.

Harry schlenderte weiter die Gasse entlang. Hotel war keine gute Idee. Er wollte sich das Nachtleben in London anschauen. Soviel war ihm klar.

Harry war nun schon zwei Blocks weiter gelaufen, da entdeckte er ein Schild zu einem Pub. Warum sollte er einen trinken gehen? Er war nun volljährig – zumindest in der Zauberwelt. Wenn kümmerte das schon wenn er ein, zwei Bierchen trank, obwohl er es nicht durfte? Niemanden!

Er öffnete die schon recht demolierte Tür und eine Welle von Tabaksqualm und Alkoholgeruch schwappte ihm entgegen.

Der Pub war sehr voll und Harry wollte schon fast wieder gehen, da sah er hinten in der rechten Ecke der Bar noch einen freien Platz. Er drängte sich durch die Menschenmasse und setzte sich auf den freien Barhocker. Sogleich war der Barkeeper bei ihm und fragte ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen was es denn sein solle. Der Barkeeper war stämmig gebaut und sah in seinem schwarzen Muskel-Shirt nicht aus wie einer mit dem man es sich leicht verscherzen sollte.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er trinken sollte und sah sich hilfesuchend bei seinen Barnachbarn um. Sein rechter Nachbar hatte wie Harry feststellen musste ein gewöhnliches Bier vor sich stehen, Er drehte sich nach links. Links von ihm saßen zwei junge Frauen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Sie hatten ein bläuliches Getränk vor sich was nach hochprozentigem aussah.

„Ich nehme das gleiche wie die junge Frau neben mir!", sagte Hary und bedachte jene mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken.

„Geht klar!", antwortete der Keeper mit rauer Stimme.

Die zwei Frauen schienen nun auf Harry aufmerksam geworden zu sein. Bei näherem betrachten stellte Harry fest das die beiden nicht viel älter als er sein konnten, und dazu noch äußerst attraktiv.

Das Mädchen das ihm näher saß hatte lange, dunkelbraune Haare, die ihr in Locken den Rücken hinunterfielen. Sie hatte ein sehr hübsches Gesicht mit ebenfalls braunen Augen und dünnen Augenbrauen. Sie hatte eine kleine, perfekte Nase und sanft geschwungene Lippen. Gekleidet war sie in ein schwarzes glitzerndes Top, das ihren Bauchnabel offen legte und einen ebenfalls schwarzen Minirock, der durch schwarze Netzstrümpfe vervollständigt wurde, was Harry äußerst gut gefiel.

Das Mädchen neben der braunhaarigen hatte kurzes blondes Haar, dass in frechen Stränen in ihr ebenfalls freches, süßes Gesicht vervollständigte. Sie hatte volle Lippen, grüne Augen und eine kleine Nase. Sie war noch leichter bekleidet als ihre Freundin, doch Harry fand auch diesen Look nicht schlecht. So verlor sich Harry fast in dem Anblick der beiden, doch er wurde letztendlich durch den Barkeeper aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, welcher ihm sein Getränk brachte.

Die Braunhaarige, die Harry näher saß, bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Lächeln.

Harry erwiederte es flüchtig bevor er seinen Blick, zu seinem eigenen Verdruss, wieder gerade aus richtete.

„Weißt du überhaupt was du da eben bestellt hast?"

Das war die Blonde, sie hatte einen etwas belustigten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, klar!", erwiderte ihr Harry gereizt. Seine Worte schreckten ihn selbst ab. Warum hatte er nicht ganz normal geantwortet?

„Oh, Entschuldige der Nachfrage! Hätte ich mir ja denken können... Dir ist wahrscheinlich bloß der Name nicht eingefallen, häh?"

Musste das sein? Harry wollte nicht mit ihr streiten. Doch die Worte.

„Na gut, ich weiß es nicht!", die nächsten Worte rutschten ihm einfach so heraus, „Und was juckt's dich?" Harry nahm das Glas und schüttete sich den gesamten Inhalt in seinen Rachen.

Er starrte weiter geradeaus.

„Nichts ich wollte nur... Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, mein Lieber. Wir hätten dir auch so ge..."

Mit einem Schlag war es dunkel um Harry. Doch nicht nur Harry schien die plötzliche Dunkelheit zu umhüllen.

Lautes Gemurmelt und Schreie waren zu hören.

Die Blondine zu seiner rechten wunderte sich:

„Was ist hier los? Warum ist der Strom weg?"

„Ich weiß es nicht das ist mir noch nie passier. Wird wohl ne Sicherung raus sein...". Das war die raue Stimme des Barkeepers.

Harry wusste es besser, innerhalb eines Augenblicks hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und versuchte seine Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Er rutschte von seinem Barhocker.

„He, wo willst du hin?", das war die Stimme der Braunhaarigen.

„Nach der Ursache für diesen Stromausfall schauen." Harry bemerkte nicht das er flüsterte.

Es gestaltete sich schwierig zwischen all den Menschen durchzukommen, die nun aufgeregt und wild durcheinander gestikulierten.

Ein helles rotes Licht erhellte den Raum für eine Sekunde. Das Licht kam von der Straße und drang durch die große Fensterscheibe von der Straße her in den dunkeln Raum. Harry wusste zu welchem Zauber ein roter Lichtstrahl gehörte.

Er riss die Tür auf und hechtete sich ins Freie, keinen Moment zu spät.

Keine zwei Sekunden später traf ein blauer Lichtstrahl die Fensterscheibe des Pubs. Sie explodierte in Tausende von kleinen Stücken und der Pub fing Feuer.

Harry richtete sich schnell auf, um ihn herum flüchteten die Menschen aus dem Pub.

Das Ende der Straße auf das Harry nun blickte, hüllte sich in grünen Rauch, eine Reihe von Todessern schritt langsam voran. Unerkenntlich durch ihre Todessermasken schickten sie mit ihren Zauberstäben Feuer in die umliegenden Häuser.

„Stupor!" Der rote Strahl des Schockfluchs traf den Todesser in der ersten Reiche unerwartet. Er wurde nach hinten geschleudert, mitten hienein in seine Todesser-Kameraden, riss einige von ihnen mit zu Boden und landete dann schließlich selbst krachend auf der gepflasterten dreckigen Straße.

Die Todesser waren für einen Moment überrascht, sodass sie anhielten und sich suchend umblickten.

Diesen Überraschungsmoment nutzte Harry aus um sie mit weiteren Flüchen einzudecken und sich auf die andere Seite der Straße zu schlagen.

Die Todesser standen wieder in einer Formation und rückten weiter vor.

Harry fluchte leise und schoss mit seinem Zauberstab weitere Flüche auf die Todesser. Wie hatten sie ihn gefunden? Verdammt! Er hatte sich ja so gut wie es ging versteckt gehalten und jetzt das!

Harry sah nocheinmal zu den Todessern, sie bewegten sich auf ihn zu. Bei Merlin! Er saß in der Falle! Er musste einen Ausweg finden. Er hörte eine bekannte keifende Frauenstimme; Bellatrix Lestrange.

Er hatte eine Idee. Es war sein einziger Ausweg. Es musste funktionieren. Es musste,..., es musste...

„Bellatrix, wieder auf der Suche nach unschuldigen Muggeln die du quälen kannst?"

Harry stand nun mitten auf der offenen Straße und war vollkommen ungeschützt.

Er hörte wieder ihre Stimme.

„Wer ist da?" Stille. „Lasst mich vor zu ihm...Geh mir aus dem Weg, du ..."

Bellatrix verharrte vor der Gruppe der Todesser.

„Ah Potter!...Du also schon wieder. Warum bist du denn nicht bei deinem Papa Dumbledore, ohhh, ach... Entschuldige meine unüberlegten Worte...er ist ja tot...genauso wie dein hitzköpfiger Onkel!"

Harry würde sich das anhören müssen.

„Bella, du scheinst mir ja gerade übermütig...ich kenne dich von unsrer letzten Begegnung auch anders. Erinnerst du dich?...Ich habe dich winzelnd vor deinem Meister auf den dem Boden herumkriechen gesehen. Du hast um Gnade gebeten ...du hast heulend um Gnade gebeten! Erinnere dich...fast wärst du gestorben...Aber ich denke während Voldemorts Bestrafung warst du dem Tod so nahe wie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen."

Bellatrix schien bei seinen Worten aschfahl im Gesicht geworden und man hatte ihr den Zorn ansehen können...Die Todeswut.

„Du scheinst mir eher übermütig, Potter-Baby, nimm dich in Acht und bereite dich auf deinen Tod vor!" Bei ihren letzten Worten hatte sie ihren Zauberstab ruckartig auf Harry gerichtet. Doch dieser stand immer noch regungslos auf der offenen Straße.

„Du weißt was Er mit dir machen wid, wenn du DASS tust!"

Bellatrix schien zu schaudern und stockte in ihrer Bewegung.

„Ich fordere dich zum Duell heraus, Potter!", sie spie ihm diese Worte förmlich entgegen.

„Was ist das für ein Duell in dem du mich nicht töten kannst? Ich habe mich schon mit deinem Lord höchstpersönlich duelliert!"

_Verdammt! Harry benimm dich... Ich glaube der Alkohol schlägt an! Und überhaupt, wie konntest du nur so übermütig sein und dir das ganze Glas auf einmal geben. Du hast seit zwei Tagen nichts anständiges mehr gegessen! _

Doch es war zu spät. Ein blauer Lichtstrahl schlug nur kanpp neben Harry ein und versengte seine Jeans. Harry sprang zur Seite und ein wütendes _Impedimenta! _zurück.

Die Laterne samt LAternenpfahl neben Bellatrix und den Todessern explodierte. Harry hörte Schreie und sah zur Seite. Dort standen immer noch viele Muggel die geängstigt das Duell verfolgten.

„Haut ab! Macht das ihr verschwindet!" Schrie Harry sie an. „Verschwindet!"

Er schoss einen weiteren Schockzauber auf Bellatrix, doch zu spät, denn keinen Augenblick später traf ihn ein grüner Lichtstrahl, der ihn einen ganzen Meter über den Asphalt schleuderte. Gleichzeitig spürte er wie sich seine Glieder verkrampften und jede einzelne Faser seiner Muskel zum zerreisen gespannt war. Seine Gehirnwindung schienen zu platzen und das Blut schwand aus all seinen Körperteilen.

Harry wand sich in Qualen auf dem dreckigen Boden. Eine Frau schrie. Es war ein lauter durchdringender Schrei. Seine Mutter. Er sah die schrecklichsten Szenen seines Lebens noch einmal. Er sah sie alle sterben: Cedric schrie, Sirius fiel in den schwarzen Vorhang. Dumbledore schleuderte es von dem Astronomieturm.

_Nein! Ich will diese Stimme nicht mehr hören... Die Bilder...Sie töten mich...sie töten mich..._

Plötzlich vernahm er neben dem Schreien und den schrecklichen Bildern auch eine durchdringende Stimme eines alten Mannes...

„Kämpfe, Harry! Du musst kämpfen! Laß dich nicht von ihr bezwingen. Nimm deine dunkelsten Gefühle und Erinnerungen und schicke sie ihr zurück! Schick' sie ihr zurück!"

Plötzlich bäumte sich Harry, ohne es selbst zu bemerken, auf und hatte seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert. Als er in die gehässigen Augen Bellatrix Lestranges sah, kehrte das Blut in seinen Körper zurück und Zorn erfasste ihn.

„Crucio!", Diesmal war es Harry, der diesen unverzeihlichen Fluch sprach. Bellatrix warf es zurück und ihre Gesichtszüge verzogen sie schmerzhaft zu einer angsterregenden Fratze. Ihre Finger schienen sich unnatürlich zu verkrampfen. Wirr warf sie ihren Kopf auf dem dreckigen Boden hin und her. Die langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihre wie wirre Haarfetzen ins Gesicht und vermischten sich mit dem Schmutz der Straße.

„Das reicht!" Es war ein Todesser der aus der Reihe schritt, „Schluss damit!"

Harry hörte das und unterbrach die Verbindung zu Bellatrix. Er find an zu rennen.

Dieser verdammte Alkohol!

Sein Gleichgewicht schien nicht mehr ganz zu stimmen. So steuerte er geradewegs auf einen riesigen Haufen aus Karton an der linken Straßenseite zu. Mit einem letzten Sprung hechtete er sich in den Berg und versank darin.

Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Denn keine fünf Sekunden später stand der gesamte Papierhaufen in Flammen.

Harry zog fluchend seine linke Hand aus dem Feuer und versuchte sich schnellst möglichst zu befreien. Kaum war er wieder auf den Beinen musste er feststellen das er sich anscheinend den rechten Fuß verstaucht hatte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als er auftrat.

Er hörte laute Rufe der Todesser und daraufhin ungefähr an die zwei Dutzend „_plopps_" und er sah das Auroren appariert waren. Merlin sei Dank!

Harry flüchtete in eine dreckige Nebengasse, bemerkend das sein ganzer Leib schmerzte und die Flammen auf seiner Brust sich durch seinen Pulli fraßen. In der Nebengasse stand das Wasser Knöchel hoch auf der Straße und es stank noch abscheulicher nach Abfall als auf der vorherigen Straße. Doch all das bemerkte Harry nicht. Er konnte gerade noch ein mächtiges Krachen hören und dann landete er kopfüber im Wasser.


	2. Der Vermisste Junge

**_So, hier ist das zweite Kapitel für euch! Ich hoffe euch hat das erste schon ein bisschen angesprochen und ich liefere euch jetzt Nachschub! ;-) Ich werde die Fortsetzung der Geschichte warscheinlich abhäging von den Reviews die ich bekomme machen. Jeder Autor lebt nunmal von den Rückmeldungen die er bekommt! Also seit so nett und drückt auf das kleine lila Knöpfchen unten links und gebt mir ein Review..._**

**_Jetzt aber viel Spass mit dem zweiten Chap! _**

Kapitel 2

Die Morgensonne warf ihre ersten Strahlen auf die Dächer Londons und erhellte die meisten Zimmer der Häuser mit Licht.

Doch davon merkte man im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 nichts.

Die Familie Weasley saß beim Frühstück in der tristen dunklen Küche des Hauses. Mit von der Partie waren auch Remus Lupin, dessen äußeres Erscheinungsbild nicht besser als sonst war: es hatte sich eher verschlechtert. Sein Gesicht war mehr eingefallen und seine Wangenkochen standen hervor.

Auch Tonks und Mad-Eye Moody saßen am Tisch, sie unterhielten sich angeregt mit Lupin, wobei Tonks sehr dicht bei Lupin saß und ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

Ron der neben Hermine saß lehnte sich über den Tisch um bei dem Gespräch der drei mitzureden.

„Gab es heute Nacht etwas größeres?"

„Ja, ein Angriff auf eine arme Muggelgegend in London. Die haben die ganzen Straßen zerstört! Doch es is´ niemand gestorben!"

„Irgendwas Neues von Harry?", fiel Hermine Mad-Eye ins Wort.

Dieser musterte sie mit einem störrischen Seitenblick und meinte „Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Das verwunderliche ist das bei dem Angriff niemand getötet wurde. Verletzt ja, aber nicht getötet! Ungewöhnlich für Todesserangriffe..."

„Mad-Eye komm zum Punkt!", forderte ihn Ron auf.

Doch er wurde schon wieder unterbrochen.

Ein kleiner Kauz, stürzte auf den Küchetisch zu und landete vor Hermine.

Diese nahm ihm die Zeitung ab, die er in seinem Schnabel trug und gab ihm sein Geld. Daraufhin flatterte der Kauz wieder so schnell aus dem Fenster wie er durch ebenjenes gekommen war.

Hermine blickte auf den Titel der ersten Seite und stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, worauf sich alle zu ihr umwanden.

„Hier...Hier lest...!"

Ron nahm ihr die Zeitung ab, dort stand:

_Der Auserwählte rettet Muggel-Armenviertel_

_Harry J. Potter (17), der-Junge-der-lebt, schien wieder einmal zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen zu sein. In der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag verteidigte er ein Muggelviertel in einem Armen Stadtteil von London. Er stellte sich den zwei Dutzend Todessern, unter ihnen auch die berüchtigte Todesser-Anhängerin und enge Vertraute von du-weißt-schon-wem, Bellatrix Lestrange, welche zuletzt vor siebzehn Jahren das Aurorenpaar Frank und Alice Longbottom in den Wahnsinn quälte. Mit Lestrange lieferte sich der junge Harry Potter ein gefährliches Duell, wie der Tagesprophet aus sicheren Quellen erfahren konnte._

_Dabei kam es zur zweifachen Anwendung des Cruciatus-Fluches, der zu den drei Unverzeihlichen Flüchen gehört._

_Harry Potter konnte die Todesser solange aufhalten und die Muggel beschützen bis ein Sondereinsatzkommando des Ministerialen Aurorenbüros apparierte und die Lage unter Kontrolle brachte._

_Nach der erfolgreichen Verteidigung des Viertels und der Festnahme einiger Todesser, wollte der Tagesprophet Harry Potter zu einer Stellungsnahme aufsuchen, doch es stellte sich heraus das er unauffindbar war. Es wird vermutet das Harry Potter seit dieser Nacht vermisst wird._

_Lesen sie eine ausführliche Kurzbiographie des Jungen-der-lebt auf Seite 3_

_Der Tagesprohet wird sie natürlich in dieser Sache auf dem Laufenden halten. Bis dahin ihre _

_Mary Wright _

„Seit wann schreibt der Tagesprophet gut über Harry?" Diese Frage kam von Ron.

Mad-Eye knurrte Ron an: „Junge, darüber machen wir uns gerade auch Gedanken!"

„Warum habt ihr uns nichts erzählt?" Das war Ginny. Sie starrte die Gruppe um Lupin vorwurfsvoll an. Der war es dann auch der antwortete.

„Sie haben es mir gerade auch erst erzählt, also sehe bitte davon ab, dass ich diese Nachricht auch erst verstehen musste. Wir hätten es euch natürlich gleich erzählt!"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und Ron beugte sich über Hermines Arm um so ebenfalls einen Blick in die Zeitung zu bekommen. Hermine hatte Seite 3 aufgeschlagen und schien gerade die ‚ausführliche Kurzbiographie über den Jungen-der-lebt' zu lesen. Ihre Lippen hatten sich verkrampft und ihre Augen flogen in einer Geschwindigkeit über die einzelnen Buchstaben, dass Ron sich wunderte dass sie nicht schon die ganze Zeitung fertig gelesen hatte.

„Es ist verwunderlich, Gerade zu sonderbar.."

„Warum sonderbar? Der Artikel scheint ja anscheinend nicht von der Kimmkorn zu kommen und wer war sonst noch gegen Harry?" Ron schaute fragend in die Runde.

„Nein, nicht weil er so nett geschrieben ist.", sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute Tonks fragend an, „Stimmt das was hier drin steht?"

Tonks nickte „Bis ins letzte Detail, sogar das zweimal der Cruciatus angewendet wurde. Der Tagesprophet muss gute Verbindungen ins Ministerium haben, dass er so ausführlich schreiben kann!"

„Du warst gestern auch dort?", fragte Ginny Tonks., „Hast du Harry gesehen?"

Tonks sah sie mitleidig an und meinte. „Niemand von uns Auroren hat ihn gesehen."

„Wie könnt ihr euch dann so sicher sein, dass er es war der dort war?"

„Es ist ziemlich eindeutig. Harry war dort! Wir haben die Muggel die dort waren, es waren an die fünfzig Stück, befragt und sie haben uns alle die gleichen Beschreibung von dem jungen Mann gegeben, der gegen Lestrange gekämpft hat. Diese Beschreibung stimmt zwar nicht ganz überein mit unserer Beschreibung von Harry, als wir ihn das letzte Mal gesehen haben, aber er scheint es trotzdem zu sein, nur mit langen Haare eben!"

Ginny wollte zu einem neuen Satz ansetzten, doch Tonks überging sie einfach.

„Nein, Ginny. Ich glaube nicht das wir uns irren. Wenn diese Beschreibung auch nicht ganz zutrifft, dann ist es jedenfalls die Art wie er gekämpft hat und wie sich Lestrange ihm gegenüber geäußert hat, was uns hilft ihn eindeutig zu identifizieren. Er ist es!"

„Doch wir haben euch auch noch etwas nicht so gutes zu sagen, abgesehen davon dass Harry den Kontakt zu uns zu meiden scheint,", knurrte Moody, „Potter scheint schwerer verletzt zu sein, als wir zuerst angenommen hatten. Er hat einem Cruciatus standgehalten und dann schließlich selber einen auf Bellatrix angewendet, doch,", Moody schien diese Gedanken wegwischen zu wollen, er machte eine flüchtige Bewegung mit der Hand, „doch wir haben seine Spur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt zurückverfolgen können, er scheint schwere Brandverletzung zu haben, außerdem dürfte ihm der Cruciatus auch eine Menge Schmerzen zugefügt haben."

Ginnys Augen schienen nass zu werden und kurz darauf rollte eine dicke Träne ihre Backe hinunter. Hermine sah dass, und zog Ginny zu sich und legte tröstend ihren Arm um sie. „Was heißt dass?"

„Nun, wir schätzen dass seine Chancen ohne heiltechnische Hilfe sehr gering stehen, und wenn wir ihn nicht bald finden... dann wissen wir nicht..."

Tonks unterbrach sich selbst mitten im Satz und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

Warum nur versuchte Harry sie alle aus seinem Leben auszusperren?

Voldemort war nahe...

Er spürte es in jeder Faser seines Leibes. Kälte umfing ihn, Nässe berührte ihn. Er konnte spüren wie sich eine kalte Schicht um seinen Körper legte. Eine Kalte Hand auf seinem Arm, seinem Oberkörper, seinem Gesicht... Viele kalte Hände – überall.

Wärme...Feuer.

Harrys Körper richtete sich blitzartig auf. Harry griff nach dem Feuer, hielt es von sich fern, hielt es in Schach.

Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und er sah in zwei erschrockene ihm fremde Gesichter, die ihm komisch bekannt vorkamen. Die Person ihm am nächsten stieß röchelartige Laute aus und die andere stand entsetzt und versteinert einige Meter vor ihm.

Die zwei Mädchen aus dem Pub.

Erschrocken ließ Harry von der Braunhaarigen ab. Dort wo sich seine Hand um ihre Kehle geschlossen hatte, zeichneten sich rote Spuren ab. Die Brünette wich zurück und Harry musste mit einem weiteren Blick durch den Raum feststellen, dass er sich in einem fremden Zimmer befand. Die Tapete hatte einen leicht roten Stich und das Bett auf dem er Lag war breit genug für mindestens 3 Personen.

Sie hatten ihn hierher gebracht, und zu seinem Schrecken musste er feststellen dass sie ihn komplett neu eingekleidet hatten. Er trug nun nicht mehr die alte schlabberige Jeans von seinem Cousin Dudley, sondern einen, ihm passenden, Jogginganzug und ein weißes T-Shirt.

„Sorry, wir hatten nur noch diese Sachen. Naja, was heißt wir? Ich hatte nur noch den Jogginganzug da! Es war das einzige was dir gepasst hatte.",

Die Blonde lächelte schüchtern

„Wir lange bin ich schon hier?"

„Um genau zu sein 2 Tage und 3 Stunden", sagte die Brünette die sich immer noch schmerzend den Hals rieb.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen", er versuchte sich in eine bequemere Liegehaltung zu bringen, „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun!"

Sie rieb sich immer noch den Hals und versuchte zu lächeln. „Macht nichts, ist ja nichts passiert. Trotzdem, Du hast einen sehr starken Griff!"

Harry fühlte sich miserabel.

„Wie habt ihr mich gefunden? Und wo sind meine alten Sachen?"

Die Brünette antwortete: „Deine Sachen liegen auf dem Balkon, sie stinken ziemlich stark, und ich glaube nicht das du sie wieder anziehen willst!"

„Wo...Wo ist mein...ähhh", Harry stockte. Woher wusste er dass diese zwei Mädchen keine Muggel waren. Und so wie es im Moment aussah, waren sie tatsächlich Muggel.

Die beiden schauten ihn fragend an.

„Ach nichts.." Daraufhin ergriff die Blonde das Wort:

„Wir sollten uns dir vielleicht erst einmal vorstellen: Ich bin Katharina Miller!"

„Und ich bin Marlén Disor!", sagte die Brünette.

„Ich bin Harry, Harry Potter!"

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte

Ihm war sichtlich unwohl, diese beiden hatten ihn in fremde Kleider gesteckt und ihn scheinbar zu sich nach Hause genommen. Und letztlich waren sie noch Muggel. Er wusste nicht wie er aus dieser Situation herauskommen sollte.

Schließlich stolperten doch noch ein paar Worte über seine Lippen: „Wie ..wie habt ihr mich gefunden..?"

Marlén ergriff das Wort:

„Du lagst in einer großen dreckigen Wasserlache, die schon ziemlich rot war, bei deinem Blutverlust kein Wunder! Jedenfalls warst du kurz davor uns einfach wegzusterben. Wir haben uns also entschlossen dich mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Zuerst haben wir...Nunja, so wie du warst sahst du ziemlich übel aus und hast du auch gerochen. Wir haben dich also gebadet. Deine Hände waren voller Brandblasen und dein Bein verschürft, dein ganzer Körper war verkratzt. Kathy hier hat deine Wunden versorgt, sie macht gerade eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester..."

Himmel gebadet hatten sie ihn auch noch. Wie peinlich konnte es denn noch werden für ihn? Wenigstens hatten sie ihn nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Dort hätten ihn seine Freunde bestimmt gefunden. Seine Freunde? Nein, er musste sich das ausreden! Verdammt! Nach der Beschreibung der beiden war er knapp am Sterben gewesen, dass er nicht gefunden worden war hatte er der Leichtsinnigkeit der beiden zu verdanken, und dass er das Ganze überlebt hatte, war nur ein kleines Nebenprodukt.

Kathy hatte fortgesetzt zu erzählen. Sie erzählte wie er Stundelang regungslos auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, keinen Laut von sich gebend. Nur der Puls hätte noch das Leben das noch in ihm steckte gezeigt. Dann nach ungefähr sechs Stunden hätte er sich endlich bewegt. Sein erstes Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben. Er hätte geschrieen, um sich geschlagen. Danach hatte er sich wieder beruhigt, sein Körper wäre wieder regungslos dagelegen. Er hätte diese Anfälle in einem immer wiederkehrenden Rhythmus gezeigt. Dazwischen lagen ungefähr immer nur ca. 2 Stunden.

Und jetzt schließlich sei er in einem dieser Anfälle aufgewacht.

„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben! Ich muss weg! Ich werde euch nur in Gefahr bringen!", Harry warf hastig die Bettdecke zur Seite, er verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter doch das musste er aushalten, er musste hier fort. Er stellte seine Füße auf den Boden und trat auf. Der Schmerz vergrößerte sich. Er wollte zur Tür. Doch das nächste was geschah war, dass er zusammenbrach und lautstark auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Katharina und Marlén kamen ihm zur Hilfe. Katharina fasste ihn an der rechten Schulter und Marlén an der Linken. Gemeinsam hievten sie den am Boden liegenden Harry wieder auf das Bett.

„Harry, du wirst wohl oder übel noch hier bleiben müssen!" Katharina sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich kann nicht, es darf nicht sein! Ich stürze euch ins Unglück."

„Wenn du uns so gut verteidigt, wie du vor drei Tagen gegen diese Frau gekämpft hast, kann uns nichts passieren"

Harry starrte Marlén an.

Sie hatten ihn also kämpfen gesehen. Stimmt das hatten all die Muggel aus dem Pub. Doch sie dürften sich nicht daran erinnern. Waren sie durch das Netz der Ministeriumsbeamten zur Gedankenlöschung gewischt?

„Ich...Ich bin nicht so wie ihr denkt!" Harry wollte etwas entgegen bringen gegen diese Art wie sie ihn sahen.

„Diese Frau...diese Frau...ich musste gegen sie kämpfen!"

„Schon gut! Wir verstehen dich. Doch wer bist du? Bist ...bist ...du ein...ähh... Zauberer?", Kathy sah so aus als ob sie das über die Lippen gebracht hatte was ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

Beide schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ja, ich bin ein Zauberer!"

Harry begann zu erzählen was es mit der Zauberei auf sich hatte und warum sie davon noch nichts mitbekommen hatten.

Er erklärte ihnen den gesamten Aufbau der Zaubereigemeinschaft, was mehrere Stunden in Anspruch nahm. Eine Sache jedoch ließ er schlicht aus, den gesamten Teil über sich und Voldemort und er erzählte auch nichts von sich selbst. Doch Harry war froh mit jemanden zu reden und Katharina und Marlén wollten auch wirklich alles wissen, vor allem Katharina.

„Dein Zauberstab!", mit diesen Worten reichte ihm Kathy seinen Zauberstab.

„Marlén, zeig mir bitte deinen Hals"

Marlén die auf dem Bett saß rückte Harry ein Stück näher und entblößte ihren Hals. Harry betastete ihren Hals. Sie hatte eine weiche, engelhaft zarte Haut, auf der sich ein Bluterguss ergeben hatte aufgrund Harrys festem Griff.

Er legte die Zauberstabspitze vorsichtig an. Marlén zuckte zurück und Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen:

„Es passiert dir nichts. Ich werde dir nur die Schmerzen lindern, den Bluterguss wird man nicht mehr sehen."

Sie schlug ihre Angst in den Wind und blieb ruhig sitzen. Kathy hatte sich vorgebeugt um genau sehen zu können was Harry anstellte.

Harry tippte den Bluterguss einmal an und murmelte: „convalesco!"

Ein bläulicher Schimmer breitete sich über Marléns Hals aus und als er verschwand, war der Bluterguss mit verschwunden.

Kathy staunte und betastete Marléns Hals vorsichtig. „Tut das weh?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!" Um sich selbst von Harrys Werk zu überzeugen verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer um sich im Spiegel anzuschauen.

Kathy blickte Harry an. „Warum sprichst du diesen Zauber nicht auch über dich selbst?"

„Das würde ich gerne! Aber dieser Zauber funktioniert nur bei anderen, nicht bei dem von dem er ausgesprochen wird."

„Deine Narbe, woher hast du die?"

„Ich habe sie schon seit meiner Geburt.", log Harry sie an.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen...wir haben alles getan...aber...ich denke du hast nun noch eine zweite Narbe."

Harry blickte sie erstaunt an. „Wo?"

„Auf deiner Brust."

Harry versuchte sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Was aber in seinem Zustand mit vielen Schmerzen verbunden war. Er schaffte es nicht. Doch Kathy kam ihm zur Hilfe.

„Warte, ich helfe dir! Darf, ich?" Harry nickte.

Kathy fasste das weiße T-Shirt unten am Saum an und begann es Harrys Oberkörper hinauf zu schieben, bis sie es ihm schlussendlich auszog.

„Eine Brandwunde!" Sie deutete auf eine ungefähr 10 Zentimeter lange flache Kruste, die sich auf seiner linken Brust befand.

Harry versuchte sie zu betasten, was ihm gründlich misslang mit seinen eingebundenen Fingern. Dafür legte Kathy fachmännisch ihre Hand auf Harrys Brust und tastete mit ihren Fingern die Kruste ab. „Tut es hier weh?", sie fasste an das eine Ende der Wunde. Harry lies ein leises ächzen vernehmen, doch verzog keine Miene.

Sie tastete sich vorsichtig an das andere Ende. Ihre Berührungen prickelten auf Harrys Haut. Kathys Finger näherten sich einer weiteren Blutkruste unterhalb seines Bauchnabels. Ihre leichten Streichbewegungen kitzelten Harry und er musste sich zurückzuhalten um nicht unruhig zu werden.

„Hast du mich jeden Tag so untersucht?"

„Ja, habe ich. Die letzten zwei Tage zumindest. Aber heute habe ich dich noch nicht untersucht! Das muss ich jetzt nachholen!"

Sie schob Harrys Jogginghose ein Stück nach unten um sich so die Wunde anzusehen, die unterhalb des Saums der Hose lag.

Wenn sie ihn so wirklich jeden Tag untersucht hatte, dann kannte sie ihn ja schon fast besser als er sich selbst, dachte Harry bei sich.

In diesem Augenblick kam Marlén zurück. Sie trug ein kleines Tablett, auf dem mehrere Teller und Tassen standen. Und plötzlich duftete es nach frischen Brötchen.

„Ah, wie ich sehe führst du gerade die tägliche Morgenuntersuchung durch!", sie grinste und stellte gleichzeitig das Tablett mit dem Frühstück auf Harrys Bett ab.

„Harry du hast seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen. Es ist gut das du etwas isst."

„Danke!", sagte Harry zu Marlén und wollte sich ein Brötchen nehmen. Was ihm aber sofort aus der verbundenen Hand rutschte.

„Das Problem ist, dass sich das Essen ziemlich schwierig gestaltet." Er lächelte schief. „Aber ich habe eine Idee!" Er grinste.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab den er leicht in seiner verbundenen Hand halten konnte, auf das heruntergefallene Brötchen: „Wingardium Leviosa"

Er musste lächeln, als ihm einfiel wie Hermine Ron die genaue Betonung des Spruches in ihrem ersten Schuljahr beigebracht hatte. Hermine und Ron, das war schon so ein Paar. Seine besten Freunde! Das waren sie jedenfalls gewesen. Bis vor wenigen Monaten. Er mochte sie. Doch sie behinderten ihn bei seiner Suche. Der Suche nach den verbleibenden Horcruxen. Er musste diese Suche alleine verrichten. Doch was machte er, er lag hier verletzt auf einem fremden Bett und so würde es auch noch einige Tage bleiben.

Das Brötchen schwebte unter den staunenden Augen der zwei Mädchen zu seinem Mund und Harry biss hinein. „So geht das ganz einfach!"

Beim Kauen fiel Harry etwas ein.

„Kathy und Marlén habt ihr zwei irgendein Wort über mich an jemanden anderen verloren? Nein?"

Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf. „Das ist gut. Ich muss unerkannt bleiben. Wenn man mich findet, ist es vorbei mit mir und euch beiden auch!" Harry schaute in die erschrockenen Gesichter der beiden. „In meinem jetzigen Zustand jedenfalls! Könnte einer von euch beiden bitte das Fenster öffnen, ich möchte etwas ausprobieren."


	3. Im Zaubereiministerium

_**hej, Hier bin ich wieder mit einem dritten Chap!**_

_**Tja, ich hoffe ich bekomme ein paar schöne Reviews und danke euch für eure Aufmerksamkeit!**_

_**Das nächste Chap kommt bald! **_

Kapitel 3

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr immer klargemacht, dass aus ihr ein Mädchen werden würde, dass einen anständigen Beruf erlernen würde, ohne Risiken und einem guten Einkommen.

Nun was war aus Ihr geworden? Sie stand jetzt hier auf der Eingangsebene des Zaubereiministeriums und wartete darauf das man sie abholte. Ihre Mutter hätte vielleicht erwartet, dass sie hier als Angestellte arbeiten würde. Aber nein, was machte sie hier? Sie war nur zu Recherchezwecken hierher gekommen.

Sie blickte sich um. Der Brunnen der magischen zwei Geschwister stand zerborsten in der Mitte des Ganges, der Bereich um ihn herum war abgesperrt und mit einem großen Schild versehen worden:

_Achtung Renovierungsarbeiten!_

Sie wusste es besser. Vor zwei Jahren hatten hier der kürzlich ermordete Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft. Dabei hatte Dumbledore, der über magische Kräfte verfügte von denen jeder andere nur träumen konnte, die Figuren des Brunnens zum Leben erweckt und sie als Schutzschilde im Kampf eingesetzt. Bei diesem Kampf war der berühmte Harry Potter ebenfalls anwesend gewesen. Er war es gewesen der Bellatrix Lestrange hinterher gerannt war und sich mit ihr duelliert hatte.

Ja, sie wusste so einiges, wovon sich manche überhaupt keine Vorstellungen machen konnten.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, ein junger rotschöpfiger Mann war vor ihr aufgetaucht und sah sie fragend an:

„Miss?"

„Ja bitte?"

„Sind sie Mary Wright?"

„Höchstpersönlich, Mister."

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Percy Weasley. Ich bringe sie zum Minister."

„Danke! Sagten sie gerade Weasley?"

„Ja, Miss!"

„Sie sind ein Mitglied der Weasley- Familie?"

Der junge Mann schien sie erstaunt an zu starren und verzog bei seiner Antwort keine Miene. „Ja Miss, das bin ich!" Nach einem kleinen Augenblick, in dem er sein Gegenüber fragend ansah, da dieser aber keine Anstalten machte ihm eine Antwort zu geben, steckte er seine Hand in seine Ministeriumsrobe, die auch so gekennzeichnet war und zog ein kleines Messingschild hervor. Er legte es in seine freie Handfläche und tippte es einmal mit seiner Zauberstabspitze an.

Das blanke Messingschild erglühte für einen Augenblick um darauf sofort wieder zu erkalten. Darauf war nun zu lesen:

‚_Ms Mary Wright, PBdM'_

„PBdM?", Sie schaute den jungen Weasley fragend an.

„Persönlicher Besuch des Ministers, Miss", mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs, hob sich das Messingschild und landete mit einem kleinen _Klack_

am Rand der Brusttasche ihrer Robe. Doch ihr Umhang fühlte sich nicht schwerer als zuvor an, was sie aufgrund der massiven Beschaffenheit dieses Messingschild erwartet hatte. Es war wahrscheinlich doch nur ein Imitat, das Zaubereiministerium steckte schließlich in Geldnöten. Oder war es einfach nur mit einem Zauber bearbeitet worden? Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das das Messingschild leicht an ihrer Brust vibrierte. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Nein, überhaupt nicht. Es hatte etwas von einer heißen Nacht mit einem ihrer früheren Freunde. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gespürt. Der Grund war ganz einfach: Sie hatte einfach zurzeit keine Nerven für irgendwelche Freunde neben ihrem Beruf. Ihr Beruf nahm zurzeit einen großen Zeitraum jedes Tages in ihrem Leben ein, um nicht sagen zu müssen, dass sie zurzeit nichts anderes als ihre Arbeit kannte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verwarf ihre wirren Gedanken.

„Wir können!", Percy Weasley lächelte sie freundlich an.

Percy Weasley führte Mary Wright durch die endlosen Gänge des Ministeriums und als sie endlich vor der Tür standen auf der auf einem auf Hochglanz poliertem Schild stand: ‚Büro des Zaubereiministers', konnte sich Mary nicht mehr darin erinnern wie sie hierher gekommen war. Sie sollte ihr Orientierungsvermögen schärfen, vielleicht brachte sie es auf den gleichen Stand wie ihr Recherchiertalent.

Percy Weasley öffnete die Tür und bedeutete Mary dass sie eintreten solle. „Nach ihnen, Miss!"

Sie blickte auf einen großflächigen Gang an dem sich wiederum mehrer Türen befanden. Direkt ihr gegenüber blickte sie jetzt einer etwas älteren Dame ins Gesicht, die hinter einem Empfangstisch saß.

Der junge Weasley trat vor: „Guten Morgen, Amanda. Besuch für den Minister!", er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Mary.

„Guten Morgen, Percy!" Die Frau nickte verstehend und schaute dann Mary an.

„Warten sie bitte einen Augenblick!"

Mary nickte.

Die ältere Frau nahm ein kleines Blatt Pergament von einem Stapel und tippte es mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Das Pergament erwachte daraufhin zum Leben und faltete sich selbständig zusammen, bevor die alte Frau eine kleine Metallluke auf ihrem Tisch hob und das Papier hinein stopfte.

„Sie dürfen!", sie wies mit ihrer Hand auf die große Massive Eichenholztür am Ende des Ganges.

„Kommen sie Miss", Percy Weasley fasste Mary leicht an der Schulter und drehte sie in die richtige Richtung. Die beiden setzen sich in Bewegung.

„Der Minister wird zurzeit etwas aufbrausend sein, achten sie nicht darauf!"

Mary wusste das Rufus Scrimegour berühmt und berüchtigt war für sein stürmisches und ungeduldiges Temperament, und so also auch dass diese Warnung nicht nur heute für sie sondern für alle ausgesprochen wurde und sie nicht daran glaubte das diese Phase nur vorübergehend bestand. Obwohl, sie konnte den Minister fast verstehen. Seit Wochen hielten die Todesser das Land in Aufruhr und das Ministerium musste fast hilflos zusehen, da Scrimegours Vorgänger Fudge, es versäumt hatte das Ministerium mit ausreichenden Kampfressourcen auszustatten, da er bis zum letzten Moment nicht an die ihm von Dumbledore prophezeite Rückkehr des Lord Voldemorts geglaubt hatte. Diese Lage war schon äußerst prekär. Dass jetzt aber auch noch der Tod Albus Dumbledores dazugekommen war, machte die Lage für das Ministerium nicht einfacher. Mary wusste zwar dass das Verhältnis zwischen Dumbledore und Scrimegour nicht zum besten gestanden hatte, aber es war trotzdem ein herber Verlust für den Minister gewesen. Sodass er sogar aufgrund mordender Lehrer und der damit nicht zu gewährleistenden Sicherheit für die Schüler, Hogwarts hatte schließen müssen. Der Unterricht würde dieses Jahr nicht stattfinden. Aber zu dieser Lage kam das merkwürdige Verhalten Harry Potters und sein plötzliches Verschwinden hinzu, was das Ministerium dazu veranlasste Fragen zu stellen. Und Mary erwartete dass dieses Gespräch zwischen ihr und dem Minister nicht allzu friedlich verlaufen würde.

„Bitte treten sie ein Miss Wright."

Himmel, wie war sie nur auf diese geniale Idee gekommen ihren Namen zu ändern. Er gefiel ihr im Gegensatz zu ihrem eigentlichen Namen viel besser. Marlén Antoinette Disor! Pah, was für ein Name war das?

Harry hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten alleine im Bett rumzuliegen. Er hatte sich also unter Schmerzen angestellt das Bett zu verlassen. Kathy hatte ihm zwar ein paar Krücken neben das Bet gelegt. Doch Harry hatte einige Zeit gebraucht bis er sich in sie hinein gehievt hatte. Er war in die Küche gehumpelt und hatte sie verlassen vorgefunden. Natürlich, was hätte er auch anderes erwarten sollen.

Kathy war in die Berufsschule gegangen und Marlén hatte sich mit den Worten von ihm verabschiedet, dass sie noch etwas zu erledigen hätte.

Er hatte sich also wieder in sein Zimmer begeben, was hieß sein Zimmer? Das Zimmer von Kathy.

Sein Koffer und der leere Käfig von Hedwig standen dort neben dem Bett von dem Harry wusste das es bestimmt sehr bequem war aber in seinem monentanen Zustand verfluchte er es. Harry hatte seinen Koffer und den Eulenkäfig mit seinem übergeworfenen Tarnumhang im Ligusterweg stehen gelassen und hatte sie jetzt mit einem einfachen Aufruf-Zauber hierher befördert.

Er suchte sich ein Buch aus seinem Koffer heraus und blätterte gedankenverloren darin herum. Er sollte sich neue Bücher bestellen. Bücher in denen er etwas finden könnte für die Vernichtung der Horcruxe. Er zog also von diesem Entschluss ermutigt einen Pergamentbogen aus seinem Koffer und begann einen Brief an Flourish & Blotts zu schreiben. Er stellte eine Anfrage auf die Bücher aus dem Lehrplan des siebten Jahres in Hogwarts. Dazu forderte er weitere Bücher aus dem Bereich für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Nachdem er den Brief zusammengerollt hatte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als auf Hedwig zu warten. Wer sollte sonst die Post für ihn austragen?

Er hatte sie nun seit seiner Abreise aus dem Ligusterweg nicht mehr gesehen. Hoffentlich kam sie bald zurück.

Harry hatte auf dem Küchentisch einen Zettel gefunden auf dem stand, dass Kathy heute wahrscheinlich erst gegen Abend zurückkommen würde und er sich heute Mittag selbst versorgen müsse. Er sollte schauen was noch im Kühlschrank stand. Harry hatte noch zwei eingepackte Sandwichs gesehen und hatte sich gebückt um sie aus dem untersten Fach des Kühlschranks zu holen. Dabei waren sie ihm mehrere Male aus den umbundenen Fingern gefallen, dass es Harry nach weiteren zwei Versuchen aufgegeben hatte sie auf normale Weise zu holen. Er hatte sie schließlich mit seinem Zauberstab herausbefördert und bis zum kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer schweben lassen, bis er zum Sofa gehumpelt war und sich ächzend niedergelassen hatte.

Er verfluchte diese ganzen Bandagen und wünschte Bellatrix den Tod an den Hals. Schließlich ließ er sich auf die schon gewohnte Weise die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers zukommen und schaltete zwischen den verschiedenen Programmen hin und her. So verbrachte er die Zeit bis zum späten Nachmittag. Zwischendurch war er auf eine interessante Nachrichtensendung gestoßen, in welcher von der Verwüstung berichtet wurde die sich über London auszubreiten schien. Merkwürdige Vorfälle, beispielsweise explodierende Tanklaster, einstürzende Häuser und erst gestern der Überfall einer Straßenbande auf ein Armenviertel in London. Dabei seien keine Menschen getötete worden, wie bei den anderen Vorfällen, aber es sei ein merkwürdig hoher Sachschaden entstanden, Die Polizei sagte dass sich der Bande eine weitere unter professioneller Führung gestandenen Gruppe gestellt hätte, die diese bezwungen hätte um sie dann der Polizei zu übergeben. ‚Eine neue Art aktiver Bürgerwehr?', stellte der Fernsehmoderator die Frage. Als der Fernsehsender die Bilder der zerstörten, mit Polizeiklebeband gesperrten, Straße zeigten, verschluckte sich Harry an seinem Sandwich. Er erkannte die Straße vor dem Pub, der vollkommen ausgebrannt war. Einzelne Pflastersteine der Straße lagen verstreut auf dem Bordstein.

Die Ministeriumsbeamten hatten die Erinnerung der Muggel so verdreht, dass dabei so eine unglaubliche Geschichte herausgekommen war, dass schon an eine aktive Bürgerwehr gedacht wurde.

Verrückte Welt, war das einzige was Harry denken konnte.

Die Nachrichtensendung war zu Ende und es folgte eine amerikanische Seifenoper, sodass Harry immer schläfriger wurde. Der Schlaf übermannte ihn schließlich und sein Kopf fiel auf seine Brust.

Nach einiger Zeit war Kathy zurückgekommen.

Sie hatte Harry schlummernd auf der Couch vorgefunden und war leise an ihn herangetreten.

Sie sah in dem vor sich hin schlummernden Harry einen starken jungen mutigen Mann. Sie strich ihm nachdenklich die Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Noch immer hatte er tiefe Kratzer in seinem sonst so schönen Gesicht. Irgendetwas veranlasste Kathy dazu sich hinunterzubeugen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Harry bedeutete ihr etwas. Sie kannte ihn zwar erst seit 3 Tagen doch schon jetzt wusste sie dass er etwas Besonderes war. Nicht nur ein Zauberer, nein dass wusste sie ja schon. Ein besonderer Zauberer. Er strahlte sogar jetzt in seinem bandagierten Zustand eine gewisse mächtige Aura aus. Irgendetwas war besonders an diesem Jungen...

Sie müsste sich heute noch einmal seine Wunden anschauen. Sie hatte aus der Berufschule einige neue Bandagen und Verbandszeug mitgebracht.

Lächelnd stand sie auf und stellte den Fernseher ab und ließ den schlafenden Harry alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Harry erwachte als er die Stimme von Marlén hörte die lautstark ihre Freundin begrüßte. Verschlafen rieb er sich mit dem Handrücken die Augen.

Wie spät war es? Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?

Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Er rückte sich seine Krücken zurecht und stützte sich dann auf. Der gewohnte Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, er musste es aushalten.

„Na, was macht unser Patient?"

„Macht sich ganz gut, er schläft gerade im Wohnzimmer!" Die Stimmen kamen aus der Küche.

„Nicht, ganz! Er ist gerade aufgewacht."

Die zwei Mädchen drehten sich abrupt um. Harry lehnte auf seine Krücken gestützt im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer und lächelte die beiden an.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Marlén.

„Ganz gut. Es schmerzt zwar noch, aber ich habe heute schon ein paar Sachen erledigt. Wie mir zum Beispiel ein paar neue Bücher zu bestellen."

„Ahh, gut ein bisschen Krankenlektüre kann nie schaden!" Kathy lachte.

„Ich muss mich ein bisschen ausruhen, Kathy!", sagte Marlén.

„Klar mach das, und wenn du fertig bist kannst du mir ja helfen das Essen hier zu machen! Ich denke die Couch ist ja jetzt frei, oder?", sie grinste Harry an.

„Die Couch? Ja, die is' frei!"

„Gut, danke!" Mit diesen Worten schob sich Marlén an Harry vorbei und legte sich auf die Couch.

„Harry, du solltest dich auch lieber hinlegen", meinte Kathy.

„Nein, ich kann mich nicht schon wieder hinlegen. Das ist schrecklich, ich hab schon den ganzen Tag nichts anderes gemacht! Ich will irgendwas anderes tun, als bloß rumliegen!"

„Dass ist aber die schnellste Möglichkeit dass du wieder gesund wirst!", sie lächelte, „also überleg's dir."

Widerwillig humpelte Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer um die Reste von seinem Mittagessen noch wegzuräumen, bevor er sich wieder ans Ausruhen machte. Marlén war schon eingeschlafen und so versuchte Harry so leise wie möglich zu sein. Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den leeren Teller. Da fiel ihm etwas anderes ins Auge. Aus Marléns Handtasche ragte eine Zeitung die er nur allzu gut kannte. Die heutige Ausgabe des Abendpropheten. Harry vergaß alles was er tun wollte und erschrocken entfuhr ihm ein ächzender Laut.

Marlén war nicht die für die sie sich ihm gegenüber ausgab!

Wieso hatte ein Muggel die aktuelle Ausgabe einer Zaubererzeitung in seiner Handtasche? Das war nicht normal und ließ nur darauf schließen das Marlén eine…eine Hexe war.

Warum hatte sie es ihm nicht erzählt? Warum hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt dass sie eine Hexe war, so wie er ein Zauberer war. Warum hatte sie es ihm verschwiegen?

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Handtasche und ließ sie zu sich schweben. Vorsichtig zog er die Ausgabe des Abendpropheten aus der Handtasche und schlug ihn auf.

_Immer noch keine Spur von Harry Potter_

Der Artikel der folgte berichtete das Harry seit circa einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen wurde und die Zaubereigemeinschaft in Aufruhr versetzt hatte als er vor drei Tagen ein Muggel-Armenviertel verteidigt hatte. Weiter berichtete er dass sich jetzt sogar das Ministerium persönlich mit der Suche nach Harry Potter befassen wollte. Geschrieben war der Artikel von einer gewissen Mary Wright.

Harry zog pfeifend die Luft ein und legte den Propheten vorsichtig auf den Couchtisch. Er kniete sich nieder und legte die Krücken beiseite, so leise wie möglich, da er jetzt auf keinen Fall Marlén aufwecken wollte.

Langsam schüttete er den Inhalt der schwarzen Handtasche auf den Glastisch.

Zum Vorschein kamen mehrere kleinere Pergamentrollen und eine Feder, von der Sorte die er schon einmal gesehen hatte, damals bei Rita Kimmkorn. Eine flotte Schreibefeder. Dazu mehrere normale Federn und ein Zauberstab.

Marlén war eine Hexe, soviel stand jetzt für Harry fest. Jetzt stellte sich für Harry nur noch die Frage: Auf welcher Seite stand sie? Hielt sie ihn hier fest?

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen drehte sich Marlén in diesem Moment auf den Rücken und Harry zuckte schreckhaft zurück.

Langsam stopfte er den Inhalt von Marléns Handtasche zurück und stellte sie zurück an ihren Platz.

Er zeigte mit zitterndem Zauberstab auf den leeren Teller und hob ihn an. Er ließ ihn in die Küche schweben und humpelte hinterher, als er gerade die Küche erreichte schoss es wie ein Blitz durch sein Gehirn. Was war mit Kathy? War sie auch eine Hexe? Bei ihr kam es ihm eher unwahrscheinlich vor, denn sie lebte hier in dieser Wohnung, und diese Wohnung sah nicht gerade nach einer Wohnung für magische Menschen aus, sie hatte eher den Stil einer Designerhaften Muggelwohnung.

Wortlos ließ er den Teller auf dem Spülbrett zum stehen kommen und humpelte zurück in sein Zimmer. Was sollte er tun?

Sollte er so tun, als ob er nichts bemerkt hatte und Marlén heimlich ausspionieren oder sollte er alles aufdecken. Zwei Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl. Eine Entscheidung war gefordert!


	4. Ein Buch verschwindet

Kapitel 4

Ginny war in ihrer Traumwelt. Könnte sie doch endlich wieder Harry zurück haben! In umarmen, ihn küssen! Ihm sagen, dass sie ihn brauchte...ihn liebte.

Warum nur war Harry so störrisch? Warum schottete er sich vom Rest der Welt ab? Liebte er sie nicht mehr? Fragen über Fragen, die sie ihm gerne selbst stellen würde. Die unzähligen Briefe die sie ihm geschrieben hatte...alle waren sie ohne Antwort geblieben.

Kein Lebenszeichen von Harry. Lebte er überhaupt noch? Wer wusste dass schon? Sicher war auf jedenfall nichts.

Seinen schweren Verletzungen hätte er erliegen können. Nein! Er durfte nicht sterben! Er durfte nicht tot sein!

„Ginny! Ginny! Ich rede mit dir!", die Stimme von Fred.

Die Zwillinge saßen zusammen mit Ginny, Hermine und Ron im Grimmauldplatz. Fred und George führten ihren Laden in der Winkelgasse als einige der wenigen weiter, obwohl sich ihr Umsatz rapide verschlechtert hatte.

Fred legte gerade seine Lederjacke auf das Bett von Ron.

„Fred, sei ein bisschen einfühlsamer!" Hermine starrte Fred entrüstet an.

„Es ist nicht gerade einfach für sie!"

„Hermine, du meinst wir hätten es leichter?"

„Oh, ja um einiges!"

„Ach ja, ich sag´ dir mal was: Jeden Morgen Ministeriumsauroren vor unserem Geschäft. Vormittags, nachmittags, abends Kontrollen….

Als ob da noch jemand zum Einkaufen geht. Vor allem verdächtigen sie uns Ware zu verkaufen, die den Todessern bei ihrem Kampf helfen soll. So ein Schwachsinn!"

„Nehmt´s mir nicht übel, aber wenn ihr kleine Todessermal-Miniaturen kostenlos an die Leute verteilt, woraufhin die grüne Fratze jeden anschreit, „Du hast Dumbledore getötet!" führt das nicht gerade zu eurer Entlastung."

George schaltete sich ein. „Du hast ja nicht mal richtig hingehört, sonst wüsstest du das hinterher noch kurz der Fettkopf von Snape erscheint und dir die Zunge rausstreckt und sagt ‚Nein, Ich bin der Mörder!'"

„Wir helfen also bei der Festnahme von Snape, diesem Mörder und sind so auf der Seite des Ministeriums!"

Hermine beugte sich zu Ginny, die auf Harrys ehemaligem Bett lag und sich in das Kopfkissen eingegraben hatte. Sie streichelte ihr behutsam über den Rücken und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

Ron schnauzte derweil seine großen Brüder an:

„Wenn ihr nichts anderes zu tun habt, als hier Blödsinn zu erzählen, könnt ihr gehen. Seht euch doch mal Ginny an. Natürlich wir sind alle davon betroffen das Harry verschwunden ist, aber ihr könntet euch ruhig etwas sozialer verhalten"

Die Zwillinge schienen überrascht, dann schlich sich jedoch ein Grinsen auf Freds Gesicht: „Seit wann bist du denn der Sozial-Experte? Hast du ne Fortbildung gemacht?"

„Och kommt schon, ihr zwei Blödmänner!"

„Ja, Ja. Schon gut! Wir werden euch nicht länger zur Last fallen, wir gehen mal Mom besuchen!"

Die zwei verschwanden durch die offen stehende Tür, die Ron daraufhin schloss.

Hermine schaute ihn dankvoll an und wendete sich dann zu Ginny „Ginny, du musst dir keine Gedanken über die zwei machen. Sie meinen es nicht so!"

„Mhhh...ich weiß...", kam Ginnys erstickte Stimme aus dem Kopfkissen.

„Wenigstens habt ihr zwei euch!"

Hermine und Ron erschraken und liefen beide gleichzeitig in Rekordzeit purpurrot an.

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich. Jetzt war sie mit Ron alleine. Der kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und schien sie erwartungsvoll anzuschauen.

Hermine kam langsam auf ihn zu und ließ sich langsam neben ihm auf das Bett sacken.

„Ron, wir müssen einen Weg finden Harry aufzuspüren! Es kann nicht sein dass er dort draußen alleine verletzt herum läuft und sich Ginny hier den Kopf über ihn zerbricht, wie wir uns alle. Ich glaube nicht dass er dass er das alleine bewältigen kann. Du hast doch gesehen...Dumbledore... " Hermine brach ab.

Ron sah sie von der Seite an, sie starrte betrübt auf ihre zusammengefalteten Hände in ihrem Schoß. Sie hatte schöne Hände, wunderschöne...

Ron rutschte näher an Hermine heran. Er legte einen Arm auf ihre Schulter. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Langsam schob Ron seine Hände in die von Hermine, umfasste sie und drückte sie fest. Hermine sah langsam auf und richtete ihren Blick direkt auf ihn. Sie waren sich nahe, sehr nahe sogar. Es war der Augenblick gekommen, da sich alles herausstellen sollte. Liebte sie ihn? Ron jedenfalls liebte sie. Und dass so stark dass es ihn fast zerreisen könnte. Er stand unter höchster Anspannung. Langsam näherte er sich Hermines Mund. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und setzte ihre Lippen auf Rons. Ron schien innerlich zu explodieren. Hermines Lippen prickelten auf den seinen. Ihr Geschmack. Der Duft nach einer Mischung aus Rosen und wilden Südfrüchten ihrer Haare umspielte seine Nase. Hermine legte ihre Hände in Rons Haare. Sie zogen sich fest.

Ron umfasste Hermines Oberkörper und drückte ihn an sich.

Langsam bahnte sich seine Zunge ihren Weg in ihren Mund, traf dort auf ihre. Leicht kämpften die beiden Zungen und ließen dann wieder voneinander ab.

Die beiden waren langsam nach hinten gekippt.

Immer noch stetig ihre Lippen sich leicht von einander lösend und wieder aufeinanderdrückend ließen sie ihrer Liebe freien Lauf.

Langsam schob Hermine ihre Hände unter Rons Pullover. Sie zog ihn ihm aus. Ebenso ließ Ron seine Hände unter das Top von Hermine wandern. Er tastete sich langsam vor und zog ihr das Top über den Kopf. Ron ließ seine Lippen über Hermines Oberkörper wandern und verteilte überall kleine heiße Küsse. Er erreichte ihren BH, den sie sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, ausziehen ließ. Rons Mund wanderte zu Hermines Brustwarzen und liebkoste erst die eine dann die andere. Sanft ließ er die Zungenspitze um den aufgerichteten Nippel kreisen und entlockte Hermine so, an diesem höchst empfindlichen Nervenknoten spielend, ein leichtes Stöhnen. Sie ließ sich ganz von Ron vereinnahmen und gab sich ihm hin. Die beiden führten ihr Spiel weitere 10 Minuten so, bis sie sich erschöpft nebeneinander in das Bett fielen ließen. Hermine schmiegte sich fest an Rons nackten Oberkörper und legte ihren Arm um ihn. Ron grinste sie an.

„Was werden wir erst erschöpft sein, wenn es mal richtig zur Sache geht!"

Hermine verpasste ihm einen leichten liebenswürdigen Hieb in die Seite und schmunzelte.

* * *

Harry lag nun seit geschlagenen 30 Minuten auf seinem Bett und hatte jetzt endlich einen Entschluss gefasst, der diese ganze Geschichte auflösen würde.

Ächzend richtete er sich auf. Zuerst musste er etwas ausprobieren. Er zog eine Krücke vom Boden zu sich heran, brachte sich in eine Position von der er aufstehen konnte. Nun stützte er sich mit dem linken Arm auf die eine Krücke und zog sich hoch. Es funktionierte. Es war zwar anstrengend, doch es ging.

Er legte die Krücke wieder zur Seite und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs beförderte er seinen Koffer, so nah wie möglich an sein Bett heran. Er griff hinein und wühlte solange in seinem Koffer, bis er das passende gefunden hatte. Eine schwarze neutrale Robe, ohne den Aufdruck von Hogwarts. Außerdem zog er noch eine passende schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt hervor. Dass T-Shirt hatte früher einmal seinem Cousin Dudley gehört und das sah man, es war Harry viel zu breit und schlabberte an seinem Körper hinunter. Er zog es über seine Verbände und deute schließlich mit seinem Zauberstab auf das T-Shirt und murmelte: „_aptare!_"

Das T-Shirt zog sich fest um seinen Oberkörper und ließ die verschiedenen Verbände und Pflaster deutlich hervortreten, es lag nun eng an. Harry warf sich mit aller Mühe die Robe um, wobei er sich mehrere Male mit dem rechten Arm verhedderte und wieder von vorne anfangen musste. Schließlich gelang es ihm doch und er zog sich noch seine Hose an. Er klappte den Deckel seines Koffers zu, verstaute den immer noch nicht versendeten Brief an Flourish & Blotts in seiner Umhangstasche und stopfte sich den Tarnumhang in seine andere Tasche. Dem Problem mit seinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig wurde er mächtig mit einem Zauber den er heute Mittag in einem Buch für Verwandlung gefunden hatte. Mit einem leisen „Engorgio!" verkleinerten sich der Koffer und der Käfig auf wenige Zentimeter Durchmesser und Harry konnte sie so mühelos in seiner Tasche verstauen. Er klemmte sich die Krücke schließlich wieder unter den Arm und erhob sich.

Er hörte die Stimmen von Kathy und Marlén in der Küche. Das Essen würde bald fertig sein. Vorsichtig humpelte er zur Tür und stieß sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs auf. Die beiden drehten sich erschrocken zur Tür um zu sehen wer den Krach verursacht hatte. In der Tür stand ein gefährlich aussehender Harry, vollkommen in Schwarz, mit einem Zauberstab in jeder Hand.

Marlén wollte zu ihrem Zauberstab greifen, doch sie bemerkte dass Harry ebendiesen in seiner linken Hand hielt.

Harry funkelte beide an.

„Schluss mit dem Spielchen!"

„Harry, nein...was tust du?", das war Kathy.

„Warte, Kathy...du wirst es gleich erfahren!"

„Nein, Harry...tu das nicht! Ich.." Marlén sah ihn angsterfüllt an.

„Was soll ich nicht tun? Ihr alles erzählen?", er wies mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs auf Kathy, die erschrocken zurück wich.

„Oder steckt sie auch mit drin? Ist sie auch an deinem merkwürdigen Spiel beteiligt?"

„Marlén, was redet Harry...was für ein Spiel?"

„Nein, Harry! Ihr darfst du nichts tun, sie weiß von nichts!"

„Gut, Also. Was soll das?"

„Harry...Harry ich kann dir alles erklären..."

„Nur los ich höre...Marlén..."

„Marlén, was hast du gemacht? Weshalb ist Harry so aufgeregt?"

Harry blickte Kathy mitleidig an und murmelte: „Es tut mir leid Kathy, du musst für einen Augenblick ruhig sein ‚_Silencio'‚Muffliato_!'"

Kathy die gerade zu einem Satz ansetzte bemerkte voller Schrecken das sich zwar ihr Mund bewegte, allerdings drang kein Laut ihres gesprochenen an ihre Ohren. Diese wurden nur von einem lautem Brummen erfüllt, das alles übertönte, so musste sie stumm und taub den Streit zwischen Harry und Marlén beobachten.

„Harry, ...beruhige dich!."

„Ich soll mich beruhigen, ja? Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt dass du eine Hexe bist? Und dazu sogar noch eine Journalistin! Hältst du mich hier fest?" Harrys Gesicht war rot angelaufen. „erzähl es mir!", schrie er sie an.

„Ja, es stimmt! Ich bin eine Hexe. Und ja, ich arbeite auch beim Tagespropheten! Aber ich halte dich auf keinen Fall hier fest, wie du vielleicht denkst! Ich habe dich gefunden, nach diesem Duell mit Lestrange. Es ist alles so wie ich dir erzählt habe! Ich habe Artikel über den Vorfall geschrieben ja! Aber ich habe dich nicht verraten! Ich wollte dir nur helfen!"

„Du wolltest mir helfen! Du weißt dass ich hätte sterben können! Mit den Folgen eines Cruciatus ist keinesfalls zu spaßen. Und du legst mich hier ganz munter in Kathys Wohnung, ohne einen einzigen Heiler! Du hast dich verschätzt Marlén!"

„Ich weiß ich bin leichtsinnig gewesen! Ich hätte dich ins St. Mungo bringen sollen! Ich hätte dich nicht hier liegen lassen sollen. Ich weiß...ich weiß"

„Du hast ein doppeltes Spiel gespielt! Wahrscheinlich hast du mich hier nebenbei ausgehört!"

„Wie denn? Über die Zaubereigemeinschaft? Das weiß ich alles selber! Du hast nichts über dich erzählt, also kann ich dich auch nicht ausgehört haben! Nein, ich habe dich zu verstehen begonnen. Ich habe begonnen zu verstehen wie es dem großen Harry Potter in seinem Leben ergangen sein muss...ich habe begonnen dich zu verstehen..."

Eine längere Pause entstand, da Harry nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Und Marlén war offenbar auch mit ihren Erklärungen am Ende.

Schließlich wurde Harry auf die immer noch stumm und geängstigt in der Ecke stehenden Kathy aufmerksam.

Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Kathy „Muffliato! Dissilencio!"

„Ich kann nicht mehr hier bleiben! Ich muss mich um andere Dinge kümmern!"

„Aber Harry, in deinem jetzigen Zustand kannst du nirgends hin!"

„Kathy, Ich muss diese Sache erledigen und ich werde mir ärztliche Hilfe holen, versprochen!"

„Weshalb habt ihr euch gestritten? Was für ein Spiel?" sie schaute Marlén an.

Bevor Marlén antworten konnte, begann Harry zu reden. „Ich gehe!" Er humpelte dicht an Marlén vorbei und drückte ihr so unbemerkt von Kathy ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und flüsterte ihr zu:„Es liegt an dir ob du ihr die Wahrheit erzählt, sie hat von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen!"

Er humpelte weiter zu Kathy. „Las dir von Marlén die Wahrheit erzählen, hörst du?" Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und humpelte dann zur Tür. Er bedachte sie beide mit einem Kopfnicken. „Macht es gut!"

Auf der Straße wehte ihm eine frische Abendprise ins Gesicht und er stellte fest. Dass Kathy in keiner schlechten Gegend wohnte. Wieso bloß hatte sie sich in diesem Dreckspub herumgetrieben? Zusammen mit einer Hexe?

Harry sah in einer Entfernung von 50 Metern das große Schild einer Undergroundstation und humpelte darauf zu.

* * *

Er stand nun vor dem Grimmauldplatz und stützte sich ächzend gegen eine Hauswand um den Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche hervorzuziehen.

Er warf ihn sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten über und stampfte auf den Grimmauldplatz zu. Er gehörte ja ihm und irgendwie müsse sich die blöde Tür ja auch ohne Schlüssel öffnen, dachte Harry. Tatsächlich als er vor der Tür stand, sprang diese zu seiner Überraschung auf.

Es war inzwischen schon sehr spät, wenn sich Harry nicht täuschte war es schon nach Mitternacht. Es hatte viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen humpelnd an diesen verdammten Ort zu kommen. Da es schon so spät war, glaubte Harry nicht dass noch irgendwelche Bewohner in diesem Haus wach waren. Doch Vorsicht konnte nie schaden! Langsam stieg er die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinauf und versuchte dies so leise wie möglich zu machen, was ihm nicht gerade leicht fiel.

Die Eingangshalle fand er so vor, wie er es von letztem Jahr gewohnt war. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Am Treppenabsatz zur Küche hinunter verharrte er kurz um festzustellen, ob sich noch jemand zu dieser Uhrzeit in der Küche befand. Er hörte nichts und sah auch kein Licht unter der Tür hindurchscheinen.

Er stieg leise die Treppen zu den anderen Zimmern in den

Obergeschossen hinauf. Er ging an den Türen zu den Zimmern in denen

normalerweise Hermine, Ron und Ginny wohnten vorbei und steuerte auf sein altes Zimmer zu. Was erhoffte er sich in seinem alten Zimmer zu finden?

Er wusste es nicht. Langsam drückte er die Klinke hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Durch das Fenster am einen Ende des Raumes fiel ein Schimmer Mondlicht und erhellte so den Rest des Zimmers. Als Harry den Kopf wand um nach seinem Schrank zu schauen, fiel sein Blick auf eine Gestalt die eingehüllt in der Bettdecke auf seinem Bett lag. Die Gestalt hatte lange rote lockige Haare, die im Schein des Mondlichts rötlich schimmerten. Harry hatte nicht erwartet Ginny hier anzutreffen, so war das nicht geplant gewesen. Wie in Trance näherte er sich ihr schwankend. Seine Krücke rutschte ihm weg und mit einem kleinen Stöhnenden Laut landete er vor seinem Bett. Ginnys Gesicht lag keine zwei Handbreit von seinem auf der weichen Matratze. Seine umbundenen Finger näherten sich langsam ihren Lippen und Harry strich ihr gedankenverloren eine Strähne aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Vorsichtig berührte er ihre Unterlippe, strich sanft darüber und verlor sich in seinen Gedanken. Erst nach einigen Minuten während deren er nur still vor ihr gekniet hatte, fand er zurück in die Realität. Verdammt! Er hätte nicht hierher kommen dürfen. Zu groß war die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden. Langsam richtete er sich auf, seine Knie schmerzten. Er ging zur Tür und wollte sie gerade schließen, da ertönte von seinem Bett her ein Laut. Leises Gemurmel, dann deutlicher werdende Worte: „Harry…." Auf Ginnys Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln, bevor sie Harry ihren Rücken zudrehte. Leise schloss Harry die Tür unverrichteter Dinge.

Er ordnete kurz seine Gedanken und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Black'sche Bibliothek ein Stockwerk höher.

Als er angekommen war schloss er die Tür und belegte sie mit einem Zauber sodass man sie nicht so leicht von außen öffnen konnte – Er wollte ungestört sein und vor allem unentdeckt.

Er suchte Bücher, Bücher die ihm wertvolle Informationen für seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort liefern könnten und natürlich auch für die Suche nach den Horcruxen.

Das war sein erstes Ziel – die Horcruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Fünf waren noch übrig. Davon war ein Horcrux der Becher von Helge Hufflepuff, dann waren da noch die Dinge von Godric Gryffindor und Rowena Ravenclaw. Blieben also noch zwei unbekannte Horcruxe. Doch wo sollte Harry anfangen zu suchen? Er hatte keine Ahnung und so machte er sich in der Bibliothek auf die Suche nach Büchern von denen er dachte dass sie ihm weiterhelfen könnten.

Mittlerweile befand er sich schon zwei Stunden in diesem Raum und hatte immer noch nichts gefunden was ihn ansprach. Gerade wollte er mit der Suche aufgeben, da fiel sein Blick auf den Titel auf einem Buchrücken.

„Dinge die im verborgenen liegen"

Er näherte sich dem Regal und nahm das dicke Buch heraus. Es hatte einen ledernen Einband und die Beschriftung war in goldenen Lettern. Mühsam hievte der verletzte Harry das Buch auf einen Tisch am Ende des Ganges und ließ sich dann auf den Stuhl davor fallen. Er schlug den Einband auf und blickte auf das Titelblatt. Hier aber entdeckte er unter dem eigentlichen Titel des Buches einen zweiten.

„Die Geschichte der Blacks"

Das war nicht das Buch nach dem er gesucht hatte. Er wollte es schon wieder zuklappen, da überkam ihn doch die Neugier und er schlug die erste Seite auf. Die ganze Seite beinhaltete nur wenige Zeilen.

Ein Gedicht:

„_Durch des Waldes Dunkel und die nächtlich' Finsternis,_

_kommt sein mächt'ges Heer ohn' Hindernis._

_Verborgen in des Berges Schutz verschwindet unsrer aller Schmutz._

_Dort ist auch aufgebaut sein Refugium, welches beinhaltet seines Herzens Schutz,_

_durch ew'ge Treue gebunden an sein Leid, bis sie sich befrei'n von seiner Herrschaftszeit! _

_Herr der Finsternis zu sein, schließt auch eure Obrigkeit mit ein! "_

Die Worte schienen in Harry einzugehen und sich mit seinem Geist zu verbinden, er begriff nicht was mit ihm geschah. Als würde er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft angezogen, die sich bis eben in diesem Buch versteckt gehalten hatte. Krampfhaft klammerte er das Buch an sich, die Knöchel auf seiner Hand traten weiß hervor und das Blut schien in Harrys Kopf zu schießen. Seine Zähne schmerzhaft auf einander gepresst, begann Harry sich auf dem Boden zu winden, das Buch immer noch fest umklammert. Es schien als würde der Boden Harry verschlucken, denn plötzlich war von der einen Hälfte seines Körpers nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie war förmlich im Erdboden versunken und die andere Körperhälfte mit Harrys Kopf war gerade im Begriff auch zu verschwinden. Ein letztes Mal zuckte Harrys Kopf zur Seite, dann war Harry verschwunden. Dort wo er eben noch gelegen hatte, war nichts davon zu sehen. Der dicke alte Black'sche Teppich wies keinerlei Spuren auf. Lediglich Harrys Umhängetasche die auf einem der Stühle am Tisch lag, verwies auf die Anwesenheit Harrys bis vor wenigen Augenblicken.

Das Buch war mit Harry verschwunden.


End file.
